


Husbandry

by garden_hoe21



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Anal Play, BDSM, Blanket Permission, Bondage, Breeding, Dehumanization, Drugged Sex, Electricity, Electroejaculation, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Fridge Horror, Fucking Machines, Husbandry, Id Fic, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Personal Favorite, Prostate Milking, anal probe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks up at her and lets out a tiny, pitiful squeak. No point making this longer than it has to be. She works quickly, wrapping him in a thick blanket and loading him onto her cart for the journey back to the ship, petting his head and trying to sound as comforting as she can. Later she realizes that her attempts to soothe the poor creature probably sounded terrifying to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbandry

She wants to approach the group of beautiful, noble animals, but the entire group is inhaling a primitive poison gas. If she wants one, she'll need to wait until it separates from its lek. As luck would have it, one human vocalizes to the others, then retreats to what appears to be a primitive sanitation room. The human appears to be a beautiful specimen - almost too good to be true, she thinks, loading a tranquilizer dart. Based on its body measurements and vocalizations, she guesses it's a male and hopes she's right. The hips and buttocks are larger than those of most males, but its mammary glands are underdeveloped and its chest is wide. It removes its lower textiles and makes a tune between its pursed lips as it takes out its penis to urinate. A male. Perfect. 

For hygiene's sake, she waits for the human to finish urinating before shooting the dart into the back of his neck. He appears confused and distressed for a few tense moments and she almost feels a little sad for the poor thing as he drops in a heap to the ground. Disabling her cloaking device, she approaches slowly, from the front, so as not to startle him as his peripheral vision blurs. He appears calmer now, but his big brown eyes are rolling around trying to make sense of the situation. He looks up at her and lets out a tiny, pitiful squeak. No point making this longer than it has to be. She works quickly, wrapping him in a thick blanket and loading him onto her cart for the journey back to the ship, petting his head and trying to sound as comforting as she can. Later she realizes that her attempts to soothe the poor creature probably sounded terrifying to him.

According to the ship's computer the human is a healthy, hopefully fertile adult. He rocks side to side on the examination table, vocalizing feeble protests to her. Once his primitive ocular device, protective textiles, and adornments have all been put safely aside, she rolls him onto his belly. He murmurs docilely as she binds his wrists and ankles tightly enough to secure the beast without injuring his flesh. She secures the restraints intentionally slack so that if he regains enough consciousness to struggle he can do so without breaking a bone.

There. She's managed to select and capture a specimen without suffering so much as a minor wound. Against her better judgment, she approaches the human's face. Now that the excitement of her first acquisition has worn off, she notices the mammalian covering is missing from half of his head. Is this from an injury or simply a form of adornment like his stretched ears? She runs a hand through the remaining black strands and the human turns weakly into her touch. He makes a sad, confused sound and she coos comfort to him, remaining completely aware of the mouth full of bone-crushing teeth he probably uses to tear apart small rodents and fish. She opens the jar of glucose tablets on the exam table and pulls one out using a pair of tweezers. She holds it up to his nose but this doesn't appear to interest him any so she pushes the treat between his pink lips. He makes a suspicious grunting noise, then chews and swallows the tablet. It's just about the most adorable thing she's ever seen. If she were braver or stupider she might even try hand-feeding him. He seems docile enough, but wild creatures often do.

She rubs the creature's lower spine and his body sags in response. He rests his head on a bound front paw, purring. Now that she has a clear view of his penis, it seems to be acting strangely. Her textbook said that the human member is a boneless appendage that, when not prepared to mate, rests in a flaccid, spongy state. She gives the pink organ an experimental squeeze and it jumps at her touch. It's warm and... not in a flaccid, spongy state. She'll look that up later, but right now he doesn't seem to have noticed the sound of the milking apparatus powering up, so she shrugs and slips the tube onto his pink member.

Instantly the human whips his head up and vocalizes loudly and she shushes and pets and tries to comfort him. She tells him that it's not so bad and that he'll like this, as the machine begins to suck at the human's organ, making it swell to fullness inside the transparent tube. He yelps and wiggles his hips futilely and she tells him everything's ok and it will all be over soon.

Both his front and rear digits begin to curl and uncurl along with the rhythmic whooshing of the machine, and his white skin flushes to a deep pink as the now deeply flushed flesh is sucked repeatedly into the relentless mechanism. She strokes his wide flank and he pushes it back into her touch, greedy for it but disoriented from the drug, then thrusts forward even though his penis is quite securely positioned inside the tube. He continues this way, trying to figure out what to do with his body, trying to process the unfamiliar sensations until he tucks his head under his forelimb and lets out a long whine, trembling and kicking his rear limbs uselessly as his penis shoots semen into the collection tube.

The human flops over on his side, twitching, and she shuts off the machine, stroking him gently as he catches his breath and a cooling fluid seeps from his skin. He periodically tries to reach for his member, and is reminded over and over again that he's been immobilized. He vocalizes weakly and she wonders what he might be trying to tell her. Is he frightened? Angry? Is he thanking her? Has he ever even been mated by another human before? She wonders if maybe he liked it.

The ship's computer alerts her that the human's sperm are healthy with high motility, and in an instant the sample is flash frozen and stored for the trip home. She looks the human over, red and damp. It's time for them to go their separate ways. 

Except. 

Freezing mechanisms can fail. Can't they? Samples can go missing, can't they? She would hate to have come all this way and done all this work, just to lose her only sample or see it spoil. Collecting another sample would be the responsible thing to do, wouldn't it? And if it gives her an opportunity to try out an experimental extraction tool, well, that's just a coincidence. She barely has time to complete the thought before she's giddily applying lubricant to the large probe.

The human's anus is tiny and pink and she makes sure to touch his flank before approaching it. He is still so disoriented she's able to slide quite a bit of the tool into him before he roars and squirms. She speaks comfort to him and holds him down as best she can while still applying pressure. Even drugged and restrained, the human puts up an impressive fight as his opening is slowly stretched open by the tool, and she wonders whether this was such a great idea after all. But she's already begun and soon the probe is fully seated deep inside the human's hole. His roars turn to soft whimpers and she hopes he's not already in pain. She shushes him and tells him what a good boy he is as she activates the probe.

The first pulse of electrical current has the human bucking and flailing desperately. He shifts his flank from one side to the next as the rhythmic current stimulates muscles deep inside him. It must feel very strange for him. Every shock makes him scream and try to twist away but his bonds, thankfully, hold. He grasps his own flesh, pulls the mammalian covering on his head, even claws at the table as the overwhelming stimulation continues deep inside of him. He's suffering, rolling from side to side, so she grabs his cranial plumage and yanks it back, hoping this might comfort him the way he has tried to do to himself. She looks into his wet, red face. His open mouth and unfocused eyes both drip clear fluid onto the exam table as he shudders and shouts, his eyes rolling back and his whole body shaking as semen starts to dribble out the end of his member. The fluid is milked from him slowly, as if his body is giving up the fluid grudgingly. She turns on the still attached milking machine for just a moment to collect the sample and he jerks and yelps until she's shut everything off.

For safety, she leaves him restrained as his body slowly stills, returning to a state of homeostasis. Lying limp and staring into nothing, murmuring quietly to himself, he doesn't appear particularly dangerous at this moment. Still she acts with caution and wraps the human tightly in an earth-sourced blanket before removing his restraints and loading him back onto the cart.

She makes the journey back to the primitive sanitation room, which is blessedly empty, and reminds him what a good boy he is before leaving him and returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little "different." So I tried something a little weird. Let me know what you think!


End file.
